The Decisive Feeling
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Another Maiev x Illidan fanfic story.. The story goes before and after Illidan's torture at his cell for ten thousand years, with his jailor, Maiev.
1. Unconscious

_The Decisive Feeling; Warcraft fanfic._

_Chapter 1: Unconciousness_

Events: After the ten thousand years imprisonment of Illidan (The content before of it is in chap. 3 soon.)

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

Rain is falling, doors closed, windows are slightly opened. What does they really hear is the rain falls at their very own place. they scream from suffering or enjoyment, they couldn't hear their own voice.

Night was clear, dark scatters around outside. What they saw is the dim light of their lamp inside. They kept looking on it as they were scared on the creepy dark outside.

It was late evening; cold, cold evening, that they even could endure those times, even it was just their first time.

Endure the coldy night.. endure the wounds that are bleeding.

Now they were on their slightly rough bamboo bed, sitting, wondering... how this things could be happened.

"You shouldn't do that. You know it harms yourself. Besides, that was a very big dragon. How could you fight yourself with it?"

While she was pouring warm water with his left arm where the wounds are bleeding, he smirked. She sways her long hair - it makes him hold her hair. The way she sway - agh, his wound, it hurts when it was poured.

"I have a will to fight for it. Don't worry, I'll be fine, see? Here I am-"

"You're here, and if I didn't know that you go there to train yourself - oh, wait, I can't call it as your training-"

"My love, you don't have to worry, I am fine! I showed off just to make you feel I am alive!"

It makes herself looked at his face so long. Just to make herself that he's alive?

But she was still worried about his wounds, and concentrated for it.

"But still, I am looking for a justice of this. Where did you met that dragon? Who-"

"Not again, my love. You were really obsessed with justice."

The bowl that contains warm water dropped when he hugged her.

"I know you were really worried about me, but stay calm, okay? I will be alive just for you." Illidan holds her tightly, caressing her hair and cheeks.

She knows herself that she was already calming down in terms of the situation happened, but she just can't forget and escape those things. It might be happened with something that she coudln't expected.

She felt his warm hug, and accept it back. She showed her very own smile, that everybody, and even Illidan, couldn't see it.

"I think I should really calm down." Maiev closed her eyes, thinking that hugging her takes too long.

"You just need my hug, I know that." He was teasing her, and tickling her with her shoulders.

Maiev laughed and grinned, reminding him of something. But she was focused on the bowl that was just dropped, and going to stand up and clean for it. She was going to get a clean cloth from their kitchen, but she was called by Illidan.

"Maiev."

She didn't look at him, but she showed her angry face. "Don't call me with my name."

"Maiev? are you still there?"

"I just say-"

"I-I was... just..."

She looked at him, and she was shocked when she saw him holding his chest. She immediately drip down the cloth, and hurrily went to him.

He was sweating all around, still holding in his chest.

"What happened? Do you have a nightmare? Tell me, Illi-"

His eyes closed.

"H-Hey, tell me!"

"HEY!"

Somebody shouted at her, and she looked around. It was another nightmare of her. Her and Illidan.

"Yo, Maie-" Illidan paused, then continued, "Ah, good morning."

Maiev reminised. Is she really with him?

While looking at his arm, reminding in her nightmare that it was bleeding, she was holding her head. It was just really a dream.

"I heard you were whispering something. Do you have a bad nightmare?" While preparing for a soup that his twin brother Malfurion gave to him earlier, Illidan give a thought about her. "I was worried for you, I couldn't give a single thought about it."

Mortred closed her eyes. She would not just tell it to him what is in her nightmare. "It was nothing."

She felt dizzy when she stood up, holding her head.

"Careful." Illidan noticed her, and hold her hand. "Maiev is Maiev; she would not tell anything if everybody knows that she had a problem with herself." He court her in the kitchen and let her sit in the chair with the prepared soup. "Come on, it would relieve on your stress, too."

Mortred stood up, "I must be the one who will prepare this... let me-"

"No, It's just that I can, my love. Let me do it, even for now." He smiled in front of her.

"-You were suffering from death..."

Illidan heard her, but not clearly enough. "What?"

"You were... holding your chest, and you will gonna die-"

"Sssh," Illidan stood up, and went beside her. He holds her both hand. "It was your nightmare, I know that. Start your day with this soup and everything will be fine."

Illidan kissed her cheeks, and smiled. "Oops, I forgot to give you a good morning kiss."

Maiev showed her angry face, but her face turns red. "You...!"

"See?" Illidan laughed, and showed his smile. "It relieves your stress when I do it."

"Daaamn." She smiled. Maiev take her soup, and let have a taste. "It tastes so good."

"My brother gave it to me. I was just woke up when he called me... damn, I have a deep sleep that time." He pretended to show an angry face while eating, but he was so proud that he have a twin brother like Malfurion.

Maiev smiled. "So, do you any plans for today?"

"I have no plans to do now... but something that just crossed in my mind." Illidan smiled, and take a look at her, "how about plans for us?"

"Plans... for us?" Maiev repeated the words that he mentioned.

"A time for us. A time of our love and care. A time for our long-lasting love." He hold her shoulders and said, "I wanted to kiss you when I saw you... everyday.."

Maiev bowed, while Illidan stand still in front of her, "I appreciate it."

"So..."

"Let's go. You're just weak when it comes to actions, I know that." Mortred hold his left hand and drag him into the room. "The Illidan is really Illidan, I know it."

"Oh? What did you say?" He smiled and having an evil laugh. "What is this? dragging me in our room?"

"What the hell you just say it's ours?" She gripped her hand while holding his hand.

"It's _already_ ours." Illidan cupped her cheeks, and kissed her slowly.

"Hmm... Well...?"

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

"Dearest Warden Maiev Shadowsong - Illidan Stormrage, we have our urgent meeting now at Hillside Moonbath. We need your presence for this moment." The other Watcher saw them beside the tree where Illidan and Maiev used to be there when they meet each other, and told them the lastest news.

"Okay, we'll be there. Thank you." Maiev told the Watcher. The Watcher bowed, and take a leave.

"What such an urgent meeting that my brother will have now?" Illidan knew that he was asking for himself, but Maiev answered him.

"I think there's a new flow of enemies that would battle us again." Maiev started to stand up, grabbing Illidan's left hand.

"Well... another battle." Illidan told her seriously, and able to stand up with the assist of Maiev.

"We would really expect to it."

"I know that."

"Let's go, before we would not able to catch up on our meeting."

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

".. Well announced that they have build there miles away to be able to prepare in their battle with us!" Malfurion hissed, looking to all who attends the meeting, including Maiev and Illidan. Tyrande was in beside Malfurion, coping up with the topic.

"We need to prepare for these, Shan'do." The Druids gathered, and they were preparing every piece of their armour for this particular battle.

"Who are they, brother?" Illidan asked his brother, while he already gets the situation.

"Likely a part of Legion, but they don't lead the whole race. But they bought some demonic magics that could... capture our soul.. That's just dangerous."

"Capture..." Maiev sighed, and continued, "souls.."

"We must not lose hope! We are strong after all, and we could prove them!" Tyrande increased his voice, knowing that they were very nervous, afterall.

Malfurion looked at the druids with their situation, and look back at them. "We need to plan for our lanes. Tyrande, Illidan, we will gather here for the leading lane."

"How about me? I must be in this lane, too!" Maiev was confused, why leaving her, and assigned with the other lanes.

"Your brother needs your help in the south lane, as you share some potentials to each other. You could better fight with him."

"B-But, Illidan-"

"I know I could trust you, Maiev, but in this moment, we need to be equal. For our race... I understand your situation, but I know, Illidan will be fine, as you will be fine, too."

Illidan looked at her, held her shoulders, and hugged her so tightly. "Damn you Maiev, I'll be fine."

Maiev smirked. "Be on safety always here. Or else.."

"Or else what?"

Maiev held his hands, "I won't able to see... y-"

"Sssh. What? not able to see me? Oh my, for Goddess' sake, do you really trust me, Warden?"

"You bad."

"Me not."

"Freaking Betrayer."

"Damn Warden."

Malfurion was already satisfied with their situation, but he needs to interrupt. "Let's prepare now, for the battle..."

Maiev turned back to Malfurion, and bowed to everyone. "Excuse me, Shan'do, Priestess Tyrande... Illidan."

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

"Cover up!" Malfurion shouted, as if they were on panic. "Heal her immediately!"

Tyrande was hitting random creatures around them, noticed the archer that is fainted. "What happened?"

"Yes, Shan'do!" The other archers replied.

"She was struck down when somebody releases her energy... from the random creep." Malfurion let out a sigh, "It's getting dangerous."

Looking for Malfurion, she was worried to his twin brother, Illidan. While Illidan was not on her sights, she asked Malfurion, "Where's Illidan?"

_..HAHAHAHAHA..._

Tyrande heard the evil laugh, looking around them. Not far from her position, Illidan was caught up with the Nerubians, absorbing his power.

"Illidan!" She ran through the trapped Illidan immediately.

"You're the one of the part of the Legion, right? over ten thousand years, you have already forgotten it... you have forgotten our power!" The older Nerubian told Illidan while he was casting a spell that absorbs his energy.

"I released that power since I was on the cell for those years! You Nerubians don't understand the history of the Legion when I am still there long time ago.." Illidan explained, feeling the pain that his energy was restrained.

"Now let your soul burn into it!" the other Nerubian said.

"What the - _AURGHHH!_" Illidan let himself scream, painful on his heart.

"Feel the pain, Demon Hunter!"

"I am not anymore a demon hun- _SHIZZ_." Illidan kept squishing his chest, feeling that he would going to faint and let himself unconcious.

"Feel that-"

_"UWAAH!"_

Tyrande shot an arrow to the younger Nerubian, twice.

"Tyrande Whisperwind... the one who don't accept Illidan's feelings then entitled Illidan himself that he is a betrayer? Nice timing..." the older Nerubian laughed, still continue absorbing the power.

"Tyrande! Leave it! You don't stand a chance to this bastard Nerubian!" Illidan still squishing his chest, letting out his weaknesses.

"You were the one who don't stand a chance!"

"A love quarrel talk? or mutual talk?..." the Nerubian laughed slightly, noticed Tyrande's pale face. "Then, I will release your energy, too.."

"NO!" Illidan screamed, trying to move and stand up.

Tyrande safely shot him an arrow, and he was filled with blood.

Unable to gain energy, Illidan lost unconciousness.

Tyrande let out a sigh. Focused on Illidan, she faced him. "Illidan.."

She forced to call an archer to heal for him, but after a minute, the flow of the enemies were increasing. They let Illidan's body brought back to his _own _house, to be able to heal safely.

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

After a minute, the battle was still equal, but they couldn't say it was easy. Many of the archers and druids were wounded.

Tyrande visited Illidan after the battle. She knows she was bit tired, but she let herself push forward to visit him. She saw how Illidan suffered when his energy was restrained. She know how he could endure those moments that he thinks that he could able to save himself.

The Watcher bowed to her, while she entered the room. "Dearest Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind."

"How's Illidan?" Tyrande walked through Illidan's side, and asked her. "Is he still unconcious?"

"Yes, Priestess. We healed him, but I think it doesn't enough. All of his energies were absorbed." The Warden said.

Tyrande nodded. "You can go now and rest. I will take care of Illidan."

The Watcher bowed, and take a leave on the room.

Tyrande sat down beside him, letting her hand touching his cheeks. "Illidan," she muttered herself, looking at his unconcious face. _Since when I betrayed him? Since when I don't accept his feelings for me?_

Letting out a sigh, she let herself sleep beside him.

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,

Malfurion fixed himself for discussing the battle matters again. He just noticed Tyrande wasn't still coming. He knew that she was in Illidan's place since he was left unconcious for three days. he let hismelf go to Illidan's place and have a visit to him, and Tyrande.

He entered the room, and still, Tyrande was sleeping. She was really tired, his brother was still unconcious. She was taking care of him, afterall.

Malfurion let touch Tyrande's cheek, and she noticed it. "M-Mal.."

"You look tired, my love. You need some rest."

Tyrande woke up, and let herself sat down at the bed where Illidan lays. "I am fine. I have enough rest."

"How's Illidan?" Malfurion asked her, looking at his twin brother's face.

"He's already fine.. but his energy.. was restrained. That's why he still left unconcious."

He cupped her face, and look worried to her, "Are you really fine, my love?"

"Of course, Mal." She made a quick smile. Malfurion made a leave before she would say she loves him.

,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,.'*^^'.,


	2. Undetermined

_The Decisive Feeling; Warcraft fanfic._

_Chapter 2: Undetermined_

_- Actually I let myself like crying when doing this chapter... uwah. No.. Illidan. XD I am a fangirl BTW. /slap.. I can't wait chapter 3 to make it! lol. hope you enjoy it! because I enjoy making this so far. :)_

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.

"How long this will be? Those damn creatures!" Maiev was looking at her own wounds at her arms. Jarod was wrapping her arms with a clean cloth.

"Calm down, sister." Jarod let out a sigh, thinking about his sister doing some dangerous things. "And why in the first place you were fighting in the middle of our lane by yourself? Call us if you need us!"

"I actually don't need your help!" Maiev was looking at the other side while Jarod was looking at her.

"Why?"

"I want to prove.. that I am already strong.."

"Not in that way, either. Maiev, you're already strong. You're a Warden, but not in this situation. This is a battle for our race.. we will fight for our race.." Jarod taps at her shoulder, "Don't do it next time."

Maiev looks down. When she reminisced something, she let out thinking about Illidan.. that he feels that he was hurt.. that-

"Is there any problem?" Jarod asked her, while he noticed she was silent.

"I think I need rest, brother." She answered him with a low voice.

"You really need some rest. Go for it." Jarod taps her again, wishing her a good luck.

Maiev stood up, and walked through the place of Illidan.

_Maiev, who was thinking all the time with Illidan... _Jarod let himself smile and reminisced a bit, then stood up to have some rest with himself.

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.

Tyrande tap the clean cloth at Illidan's arm, where the wounds are still there. those five days that she have been there, battle all over the place, she managed to care Illidan. But still, he was unconscious.

While rubbing at the wounds, Tyrande felt that she was just crying. She look at his flappy wings, curvy horns, and his precious eye that was turned into a devilish one, that Illidan was different from the old Illidan she knew.

But, the attitude doesn't change at all.

"Illidan..." She let herself whisper, as if Illidan could hear it. She sniffed, started to cry. "You've.. c-changed a lot.. so now.. p-please.. wake up.."

She lean her head and hands at his chest, giving thoughts about Illidan every single second.

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.

Maiev went excitedly at Illidan's place, thinking crazy of herself. When she was already in the door, she let herself relax, and knock the door.

"Come in." Somebody inside the place said.

_Tyrande? _Maiev opened the door, and yes, Tyrande was there. And her Illidan..

"What happened to Illidan?" She said to Tyrande angrily, "What's just happened?"

"Maiev, calm down!-"

"I wanna calm down just to see you were the one here and Illidan?"

"I don't meant to-"

"I don't want to hear your explanations." Maiev walked through Illidan's position, and hold his cheeks, "Illidan, if I were there..."

"He wants t survive just for you, I know that! The Nerubian who attacked Illidan.. I killed him.. Though, I can't stop the spell that the Nerubian casted.."

Maiev let out a sigh. She sat down at the bed beside Illidan, and cupped his face. "How long he was unconscious?"

"For.. five days."

"What?" Maiev shouted, looking still at Illidan.

"We tried to heal him, but-"

Maiev was trying to heal him, with all of Elune's power. Her hands facing Illidan's chest, Maiev let out a whisper...

_Elune, grant me strength to heal Illidan! The Night Elves will be survived with him as he help us after those mistakes have commited before! Please, just to survive him.. for our memories that we shared each other, for our love and care... I trust him.. I love him.._

"Maiev, stand still!" Tyrande stood up and hold her shoulders.

_Even it sacrificed myself.. please let me, Elune! For the sake of Illidan!_

The moonlight appears above them, sign of Elune guiding them. The light from Maiev's hands glowing bright, Maiev stood still. There's a sign of sweat around her face, but in this moment, she ignored them.

"Illidan!" She screamed, as she felt it was painful, left her breathless. "Please, please, wake up!"

Maiev stopped casting, Elune had given her enough to heal him, waiting for Illidan's reply.

After a moment of silence, still, Illidan won't wake up.

Maiev looked worried, hugged him, touching his shoulders. "Why?! Illidan..."

"Maiev-"

"Leave me alone!" Maiev commanded Tyrande, as she understands the situation now.

She really leaves the room, but stay still at the outside of the door, hearing sobs from Maiev.

Holding her chest, Tyrande seemed possible to think about the deepest situation just happened.

_Illidan... don't die. Not simply like this.._

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.


	3. Undecisive

_The Decisive Feeling; Warcraft fanfic._

_Chapter 3: Undecisive_

_- this is the part where likely before Illidan end his torture at the cell for ten thousand years, being with Maiev as his Watcher. Hope you enjoy it! as I am enjoyed myself to make it. It's a bit mature, so... you know. lol. XD_

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.

Illidan was leaning on the huge rock, taking a nap at his cell. When he heard somebody's going inside, he took a look, and saw his Watcher going, brought his dinner.

"You're finally back, Warden." Illidan let out his evil smile, but finally managed to turn back to be serious, as he was hungry.

She handed him the meal, and started to fix himself to eat it.

"Illidan," Maiev called him when she already sat down at the rock beside the cell, "What do you feel when you're inside in this cell?"

Illidan was looking at her seriously. "You don't know what it feels!" He smirked, "you wanna try, Warden?"

"No, no. I am trying to figure out if you're comfortable with it, or-"

"Of course not! Especially waiting for ten thousand years - I can't even count them!" Illidan take a sip on the soup, and looked at her again, "Why did you ask?"

"Because you are worthy to be here." She smirked, leaning at the rock slowly.

"Damn you Warden!"

"Hahaha!" She let herself laugh, "You thought I was concern that you were here?"

"And why are you here? Why you were still giving me a food?"

"Because.. I-"

"Thanks for the meal... Maiev."

Handing her the plates, Maiev hold them tightly, and placed beside her.

"What did you just say, Warden?" Illidan was curious, still thinking that he was already full.

"N-nothing." she looked at the other side, avoiding a contact with him.

"H-hey." Illidan come near her, and sat down at the ground.

"It's just nothing." Maiev looked at him, "Why do you keep me asking about it?"

He managed to hold her hand, as if they were close to each other.

"What the-" Maiev felt his warm hand, taking it back to hold it tight. "I... love you, you damn Betrayer!"

"Are you sure with that?" Illidan keep holding her hand, letting it to warm her hand.

"It's been a years ago, five thousand years, yes, five thousand.. You keep holding my hand when I am here, Illidan!"

Maiev stood up and opened the cell immediately, and came inside, then locked.

"What are you doing here, Warden? Wha-"

Maiev hold his cheeks, carassed his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I wanna feel what you have felt here."

"A-and..."

"I want you, Illidan, but I hate you.. damn.."

Illidan can't even say a single world. He couldn't able to manage to whisper while she was harassing him.

"Speak anything, Betrayer." Maiev took a deep kiss on his lips, feeling his sensation.

"You Warden, I don't know why you were doing this, but I hate you!"

"Oh, really?" Maiev kissed him again, once again, harder than she thought, hugging him...

Illidan never felt this way before. He wanted to do something like what just Maiev did, but..

He removed her mask, and kissed her. He let himself hold her silky hair, her neck, her back...

He planted a kiss on her neck, carassing her.. Oh, how many years have he endured to feel this way?

"Oh, Illidan.." Maiev wanted to whisper more, but she felt she will going to melt when he was taking an action.

"You damn Warden! You freaking tempted me!" Illidan pulled her beside the leaning rock, kissing her neck. Maiev crawled around his body, leaning her head on his chest, making a scratch at his back with her nails.

Maiev started to remove her armor, including all of her garments. Illidan was surprised. "How you will easily give up with this..."

"Because I wanted to, Illidan." Maiev was touching his chest, leaning her head at his arms.

Illidan removed his own garments. Now, they were both settled. He was touching her breast, while kissing her at the neck. "How did you manage to come up with this? I mean, Do you take this action.. so seriously?"

Maiev huffed, but managed to answer his question. "I just do this.. only you, Illidan. Only you."

"D-do you really like me?"

"I love you, I don't like you, but still, I hate you..."

"Unrequited love."

"Seems to it."

"But what we just do? Still an unrequited love?"

"If you're willing to give, then, it would be different."

Illidan take it seriously to say this to her. "But look... I am so-called the Demon Hunter. I am the Betrayer. See? My crappy wings. My horms. Do you think you would love me the way I am?"

Maiev confront him, kissing on his lips. "Yes, I do." She kissed him again.

"I can't believe you... actually understands me." He kissed her harder, holding her head and her hair. "What drug you have taken to took another doze of me?"

"Stop talking." Maiev planted a kiss on his chest, his stomach, in his..

"Damn you, Maiev. I love you." He lifted her using her hands, then kissed her, her breast, touching them...

When he pushed and pulled harder, the more that Maiev felt it, the flush of her face turns red. The sensation that just Maiev felt it, she couldn't believe, Illidan do it by himself. She let her waist move on, giving in.

Maiev huffed, looked at his face. "I.." She huffed, catching up her breath, "I want to see your face.. clearly.."

"What is it, my love?" He inhaled, then exhaled, then kissed at her.

"That's good." She cupped at his face. "Someday I could remove that eyeband of yours.."

"Then remove it. You could see how blind I was... how blind I was that I could see the truth of a love by the woman who loves me.." He leaned his head at her shoulder, touching still her breast.

She removed the eyeband, and she saw the glowing green eyes of him. "Beautiful eyes. This is the way I like."

"But still, I am blind."

"Don't say that."

"But I could able to see the precious places at this world, just like our place."

"And you really treasure it."

"I am."

"Your eyes... makes yourself manly."

"Thank you, little one."

"Damn you."

They are both looking above them while laying down, giving some thoughts to each other, until Maiev felt asleep at Illidan's chest.

_Forgive me Elune, for that I love someone who is untrusted to our race. Who killed many people, who harmed the Night Elves. But I couldn't endure to love him._

The moonlight shines above them, Illidan noticed it. _Still Elune trusts me or guiding me?_

Without knowing, he felt asleep, too.

.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.,.'*^*'.

Illidan woke up in terror, pain in his body. But he remembered what just happened yesterday.

Maiev was not already beside him. But somebody who is familiar to him sat down at the rock.

"Tyrande?" Illidan asked, knowing that Tyrande was there.

"Illidan... what was just happened yesterday? With you and.. Maiev?" She asked, curious. "The news spread around here..."

"You already know about it. And it's none of your business." He sat down, and put his hand at his forehead. _Oh my. Why, for now._

"Do you love each other?"

"You could see, Tyrande? We already locked up here, doing this and that, do you think I would going to deny what I feels towards her?" He let out a whisper after he said it, "just don't like that you don't felt my feelings before."

"I'm so sorry, Illidan." Tyrande tilt her head down, her guilt was attacking her.

"Now you could leave." He take a nap again, pretending to be, recalling those memories that he loved Tyrande before.

The gates opening, Illidan heard it, sign of Tyrande was already leaving. The gate was opened again, he was irritated. "I've told you to-"

"Illidan?"

He woke up, and looked at her. "Maiev..."

"I've missed you." She hugged her, planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"So am I, too."

"Why you were suddenly gone?"

"I was called." She sat down at the rock, the same that she used yesterday. "We're caught... By a guardian outside."

"What's the problem with it?"

"What's the problem?" She repeated the words that he mentioned. "Hah! Illidan, of course, we're getting caught!"

"Damnit!"

"Too late reaction?" Maiev smiled. "You're dumb as always, Betrayer."

"So you too, Warden."

"I don't remember myself being dumbed. You were the one."

"Speaking like a part of the highest rank."

"Damn you, Illidan."

"So you, too, again, little Warden."

Maiev turned to be serious. "But I don't care what the hell they found out, at least they already know."

"What's so easy to commit to them that we just have sex yesterday?"

"You just said it. Sorry, too late."

"Not a reaction."

"Damn you."

"So, I love you, too, again, my little Warden... who tries to watch at me every single day..."

"And you were flattering. Flush them out, Illidan, or else, I would go inside there and we will be caught."

"We're already caught!" Illidan screamed, as if everybody outside would hear them.


End file.
